onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kaido King of the Beasts
Lemme hear ya flow sista Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go? Oh! Uh huh Archive 1 · 2 · 3 · 5 Big Mom Pirate Gallery Hey when you get the chance can you add Citron and Cinnamon to the BMP gallery thanks. --Opera298 (talk) 18:31, January 26, 2018 (UTC) When you get the change please add Boire to the BMP gallery thanks. Opera298 (talk) 03:10, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Who's Charlotte Pickle? There was no Charlotte Pickle. Opera298 (talk) 06:51, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Templates and Draft Pages I'm trying to clean up the Navibox Template categories, and part of it was merge and . Unfortunately, when adding the former to Category:Candidates for deletion it putted some of your draft pages in that category as well. Please take note of this and replace the naviboxs on your pages. Also. If you can help in deleting that template it would be appreciated. Thank you. Rhavkin (talk) 09:23, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: Current Events Template Tell me more about this current events template. How does it work? This is the first time I ever heard of it.Fliu (talk) 04:31, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Re: Stop There were no objections for over a month. How long was i supposed to wait for it? Rhavkin (talk) 05:20, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Team Attack " "600 Million Jackpot attack is fine because it was given a combination name" and "because not only it wasn't intentional team attack" Gyojin Karate Death Gomu Gomu no Gosenmaigawara Seiken Wink Bazooka has no name and was not made intentionally. Also "not combining their abilities to strike a single opponent" " Is my position correct or not? --PaleChaos (talk) 17:53, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Awaikage Have you checked the recent message I've left on my talk page?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:16, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Mochi Mochi no Mi I read 884. It only confirms my edit. What exactly is wrong with it? Please provide scan confirming that Katakuri cannot transform reflexivelly. Thank you--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 20:38, February 14, 2018 (UTC) That doesn't state at all that he can't transform reflexively. It just says that Katakuri, unlike Logias, learned to be invulnerable to Haki-based attacks using his smarts and Haki. It doesn't say anything about if he is or isn't able to transform reflexively. Please, provide any evidence saying that Katakuri can't turn into mochi on reflex. Thank you.--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 21:33, February 14, 2018 (UTC) MDL Relationships Can you have a look here and make a new page from it?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:21, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Kaido I don't know how your process works but after that message from Yata can you please have a look at the page before another thousand is added?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:38, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Kaido it has already been a day since your edit is there more to be done?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:24, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Luffy's hand posture He even uses it on the very image posted on that page, man. Can't you see it?--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 07:15, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Thank you very much. I apologize for my poor grammar. My country doesn't offer good education of English... Have a nice day!--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 07:18, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Help with Luffy's Relationship Page Hello, Luffy's relationship page has gone over 100,000 bytes. I wonder if you can assist with cutting down the texts. Thank you.Fliu (talk) 17:34, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Yon:Talk So how many bytes should there be before a talk page is put into tabs?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:09, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Ru: Infobox References You're wrong. Volume number of SBS and page is not enough, so I correctly acted that I wrote in the Bartolomeo's infobox fan question. Do not teach me how to edit the pages, I know how to do it. Do you understand? Babaev (talk) 21:45, March 1, 2018 (UTC) My recent edit not construed as vandalism. I'm right edit Bartolomeo's page. You just can't understand me. I want to contribute, but you and others don't want to recognize my editing good. Babaev (talk) 22:06, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Luffy's tabs I don't know which edit it was, but the tabs appear before the naviboxes. Do you know how to fix that? Rhavkin (talk) 20:14, March 5, 2018 (UTC) re:Grammar Okay, what and how I need explain them? Babaev (talk) 09:36, March 8, 2018 (UTC) For example, characters share their birthdays with each other, so this information needs to be edited in SBS-Based Trivia. So it is necessary to writeшт Trivia Guidelines, right? Babaev (talk) 10:37, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Then why in the calendar on birthdays it is shown that Vivi and Killer's birthday is February 2nd? If they were born on the same day, it means that they share it, no matter what. And this applies not only to them, but to all other characters of manga and anime One Piece. In addition, all the characters share with each other not only their birthdays, but also their favorite and least favorite food, hobbies, real-world nationalities and so on, no matter what. I understand this better than you and all other editors One Piece Wiki. You don't understand this, because you don't care. Babaev (talk) 11:24, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Whrite this all in Trivia Guidelines? Babaev (talk) 13:24, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Tell me, please. What I need write in Trivia Guidelines? Babaev (talk) 16:16, March 8, 2018 (UTC) I'm write in Trivia Guidelines what I want. What next? Babaev (talk) 17:08, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Where is talk page and what I need to tell them? Babaev (talk) 10:28, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Gold Navibox How much longer until you provide a template for this link it has been mouths?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:35, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: Japanese Hello there. While I'm not Seelentau, I can read a bit Japanese and watch raw anime without subtitles to a extent. I guess after watching almost over a decade anime in Japanese and last 3-4 years learning more about the language(admittedly self-taught) does that. JouXIII (talk) 18:53, March 19, 2018 (UTC) :Seelentau would be me btw :D • Seelentau 愛 議 17:27, May 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you, I'll see what I can improve on, but I probably won't be a regular. But if there's something unclear about Japanese, I'd be happy to give my opinion. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 18:42, May 3, 2018 (UTC) False You are lying to me. You don't understand, because you don't care. Robin and Nami share terrible experiences. They left the crew at some point. Both had a difficult childhood and they both suffered from the tyranny of the main antagonists, Arlong and Spandam, and both lost their mothers. They are also was turned by two female of Donquixote Pirates into different things. Nami was turned into a art by Jora, and Robin was turned into a toy by Sugar. Babaev (talk) 13:24, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Robin's past Fine, I understood you. What about Robin? Her past doesn't has some similarities with fairytale character Cinderella? Babaev (talk) 20:30, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Worst Generation You again spoiled everything I edited. Bring back all the little things in the "Worst Generation" page right now. If you do not, I will not forgive you for this. And more edit those pages, which I edited correctly. You're the worst editor, you do not know how to edit pages. Do you understand? Babaev (talk) 18:30, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Spoilers You spoiled all the pages that I edited correctly. For this I hate you. Babaev (talk) 23:10, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Yeh u succ 21:01, March 27, 2018 (UTC) ban kaido booooo 22:02, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Those poor pages weren't even caught up to the anime. How could you spoil them like that? :( 04:16, March 28, 2018 (UTC) https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/wanpies/images/1/19/Mom.gif/revision/latest?cb=20180328042636 Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:27, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Sanji Retrieval Team deceased?! With all due respect, I'm this close to demanding what in the name of the Matrix do you think you're doing! I know it's speculative, but now is the worst possible time for you to troll anyone! It's hardly the end of the series, so please don't do this! Sorry to sound abrasive, but you have an actual position on this wiki, so this should be below you.Observer Supreme 04:26, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Instead of putting up news of a sequel without a source how about you take a look at the navibox I keep mentioning.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:33, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Who, me?Observer Supreme 04:36, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Kaido!--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:38, April 1, 2018 (UTC) This reply is for Observer Supreme. I support what you believe, but please take the recent edits with a grain of salt. Every year at the same date, some websites might have strange information or appearances, but the day after, everything reverted. Think about what day is it now (using UTC) and if you still feel upset, think about the day after. I'm not gonna say what people are celebrating today directly; that will spoil the fun. 04:38, April 1, 2018 (UTC) April Fools? Seriously? No offense, but that's just lame to mess with a couple of articles like that. Next time, just make a blog.Observer Supreme 04:42, April 1, 2018 (UTC) It's no coincidence that what's happening on Toonami is happening here as well.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:51, April 1, 2018 (UTC) April Fools or not, even if you're going to change the status so change it to "unknown" because even if the the sunny got destroyed, the sun pirates could have saved them. If anyone else would have made an edit like this, YOU would have been the one to undo it and say "you should have talked about it first" which makes what you did a hypocrite. Now if it is an April Fools joke, then you're opening a can of worms of massive vandalism edits, and protecting the page is just abuse of power. Rhavkin (talk) 07:05, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Hey, kidder, that was a very lame April Fools prank you just pulled. Everyone knows that 901 is not the last chapter. You better undo that. Joekido (talk) 09:48, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Kaido, ignore these sour old monks that never saw fun in their lives. I'm proud of you. 12:21, April 1, 2018 (UTC) You call this an April Fool? Back in my day they were twice as bullshit, and ten times as elaborate! And people died! 12:46, April 1, 2018 (UTC) It's called April Fools, not April Vandals. If it was anyone else he or she would have been blocked. Rhavkin (talk) 14:00, April 1, 2018 (UTC) BMP Trivia Since Dorry and Brogy's bounties are still claimable (according to Mr. 3) wouldn't that mean that they are still consider pirates for the past 100 years? Rhavkin (talk) 04:43, April 6, 2018 (UTC) If the BMP started with two members (Linlin and Streusen), why wouldn't the GWP can still be consider one though unknown to the government but still active like Brook's case? Rhavkin (talk) 04:57, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Luffy Tabs The history section tabs are still massed up. Do you think you can continue working on it? Rhavkin (talk) 12:37, April 11, 2018 (UTC) While your at it have a look at the navibox I keep mentioning.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:40, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Moscato's page Hey with chapter 901 now out, can you unlock the Moscato page? Opera298 (talk) 06:32, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Candidates for deletion There are some pages here that need to be deleted. I don't think the category has been looked at by any admin/contend-mod for some time now. 15:33, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Shipwright Tools After your last edit, I know a redirect would be much, but how about we expand the Shipwright Tools section and turn it into something like the Sword and Polearm pages. After that we can do the same for the Navigator, Musician and Ships pages maybe even for the Doctor and Cook pages and if you can help me create new pages.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:40, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Spoilers Do I also have to take the link to the spoilers out of my blog? WillofOP (talk)WillofOPWillofOP (talk) WCI deceased characters. You put Pedro's status as decesed, but what about Pound, Du Feld, and I guess Bobbin? Not too sure about Bobbin but shouldn't Du Feld and espically Pound be put as deceased as well? The arc is over now and so far it seems like their dead espically Pound. Opera298 (talk) 07:44, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Straw Hats Gallery Shouldn't we replace the Heart Pirates, Kozuki Family, and Mink Tribe portrait with the NPMSA Portrait? Also, wasn't the protection suppose to be lifted by now? Rhavkin (talk) 18:00, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Just going to add this here seeing how Zeus is no longer a member of the Big Mom Pirates and is now a SH, does that mean he's going to be added on the Straw Hat Pirates members page? Opera298 (talk) 00:17, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Katakuri So I can add the trivia about "Katakuri" can also a reference to "potato starch"? ConTraZ VII (talk) 05:27, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Okay, thank you. ConTraZ VII (talk) 05:30, April 25, 2018 (UTC) SHP Gallery Weapons If you include Zeus you might as well include Zoro's swords, Nami's Clima-Tact, Usopp's slingshots... Rhavkin (talk) 00:25, April 28, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry to intervene in this talk page, but Funkfreed and Lasso are living weapons too but they count as members of their groups. --SpikeDragonLord (talk) 15:41, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Bot If you look at Yata's talk page I need help for a bot.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:38, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Removal of Katakuri Capone photo Hello, why did you in any case remove the photo I uploaded showing Katakuri with Capone Bege in the Charlotte Katkuri page? There was nothing wrong with the image and I don't see how it violated image guidlines. I'm sure it wasn't duplicated, it was not photoshopped, it was a clear photo.I titled the image well too with an what the image was exactly acout. I want an explanation as I don't see how my image was unacceptable.Raees2017 (talk) 02:01, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Dressrosa Story Impact comment While I do agree with you in dealing with that overstuffed section and narrowing it down, the only things I disagree with is the removal of how Haki can be overused as well as Luffy's Gear Four. Just note that the Whole Cake Island arc has a similar note regarding both of these (though I wouldn't mind if you delete either of these as well instead). Other than that I'll agree with the new look even the removal of Usopp developing Kenbunshoku Haki doesn't really impact the story that much. -Adv193 (talk) 13:23, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you. -Adv193 (talk) 14:12, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Guess you are going to leave the introduction of Gear Fourth out of it. -Adv193 (talk) 14:14, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :::And with that the problem is fixed and all the bloated and unnecessary information has been taken out of the Story. -Adv193 (talk) 18:03, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Straw Hat Pirates Gallery Since the page is protected could you help edit it by changing Vinsmoke Sanji back into just Sanji? -Adv193 (talk) 03:59, May 10, 2018 (UTC) A significant issue As I’m sure you’ve noticed, a particular user called BloodKills is being pretty obsessive about Ryokugyu’s lack of “identity”, even after some have already agreed that he’s more than likely male. Can you help sort them? That’s your role here, right?Observer Supreme 23:17, May 31, 2018 (UTC) :Seriously, I can’t handle them forever on my own.Observer Supreme 00:09, June 1, 2018 (UTC) I thought jinbe was a straw hat now Why u change my edit about robin is jinbe a crew memeber and strongerTo love this (talk) 07:53, June 1, 2018 (UTC) So instead of just fixing it u took it out����To love this (talk) 03:47, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Uh couldn't u just fixed it So instead of just fixing it u took it out����To love this (talk) 03:47, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Giovannifelix1 Hi. User Giovannifelix1 keeps vandalising Enel's article despite of warnings of not doing that, which I think should warrant a ban. --JouXIII (talk) 11:40, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Episode 840 Could you undelete One Piece Wiki:Episode 84343 so that it can be restored to Episode 840? Dragonus Nesha (talk) 21:39, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Momousagi and other details I’m well aware that when she was making her debut, a lot of us were thinking that anything and everything related to her and Tokikake was non-canon, but now that we know that’s not the case, I’m trying to ensure that the information that we learned about both of them and any other stuff that came with them is both documented, preserved, and and thoroughly analyzed, but Sea Terror isn’t being very cooperative. I’d appreciate it if you helped out.Observer Supreme 02:17, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Lies You're wrong. My edits are correct. They are even close to correct. This is for you and Rhavkin get your head out of your ass and get off me. As told Sasuke Uchiha, for me you and Rhavkin really still annoying. I will edit in my own way and I will not listen to anyone and trust. Babaev (talk) 18:30, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Got your message. Hello there! I recently did a bit of work getting High-Fat's portrait finished. You sent me a reminder of the image rules. I apologize, I thought I was more careful this time. Which rule did I violate exactly? So that I remember for next time. (Yeomanaxel (talk) 03:52, June 18, 2018 (UTC)) Digitally Colored Images Why did you say "we don't use the digital colored for plot images" when the quality of the images are much better than many anime images we do use? The tradition for preferring high-quality manga images to the anime (which I agree with) is one that predates the creation of the officially digitally colored manga, and I see no reason why Oda's work should not be displayed as best as possible. Plumber 13:31, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Early Chapters Why are you removing the from early chapters? I don't know what User:Rgilbert27 has planed, but they should stay nonetheless for the arcs categories. Rhavkin (talk) 11:18, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Issue # Kaido I've been doing some tuning on the Date Templates can you fix up the chapters without Shonen Jump issues?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:39, June 29, 2018 (UTC)